


Untitled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A cute Pokemon like Jigglypuff deserves a cute sneeze.You might not want to admit this is out of context, I intended it to be like that
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

Jigglypuff looked over at a pink flower, as pink as herself, and smiled. “Ooh, Jiggly!”

She hopped over to it, held it toward her face and gave a deep sniff. Suddenly, however, she had a cross-eyed expression, then tilted her head back as her eyes squeezed shut.

“Aah-chew!”

Jigglypuff shot her head forwards as she released a high-pitched, kitten-like sneeze that blew her a few inches backward. She harmlessly fell on her rear, then shook her head to recover from the sneeze.

Peach and Daisy both giggled in amusement as Peach picked up Jigglypuff and helped her stand up again. “Are you alright, Jigglypuff?”

“Puff,” the Balloon Pokemon replied with a nod. Realizing that Peach may have heard her sneeze, Jigglypuff blushed a bit and held her hand where her nose would be as she excused herself. “J-Jigglypuff...”

“It’s alright, my friend. It happens,” said Peach.

“I’m just glad it wasn't a Fire Flower!” Daisy added. Peach looked at her with the kind of expression that said, “you’ve got to be kidding me,” but Jigglypuff giggled at her joke.


End file.
